1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for reading material with dual method of coupling with a bed and more particularly pertains to allowing a container for reading material to be situated adjacent a bed by utilizing a mounting assembly which either engages a bed rail or is situated between a pair of mattresses thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of containers for holding reading material is known in the prior art. More specifically, containers for holding reading material heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of allowing convenient access to reading material are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,649 to Heimstra; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 257,993 to DeMars; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 268,687 to Rogers; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 359,404 to Svee; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 256,529 to Van Koert; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,883 to Hoffman.
In this respect, the container for reading material with dual method of coupling with a bed according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a container for reading material to be situated adjacent a bed by utilizing a mounting assembly which either engages a bed rail or is situated between a pair of mattresses thereof.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved container for reading material with dual method of coupling with a bed which can be used for allowing a container for reading material to be situated adjacent a bed by utilizing a mounting assembly which either engages a bed rail or is situated between a pair of mattresses thereof. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.